First Laren Wars
UNFINISHED The First Laren Wars were a series of small battles fought between the Royal Army and the Wexlaren in the year 326 UA. It is one of the only two race conflicts in Ralanos history, the other being the Second Laren Wars fought nearly three centuries later. Following the events of the wars, the Wexlaren race officially swore allegiance to the Realm, and placed the city of Woodhaven under Royal Law. History The conflict arose after a group of trappers from Isshnu integrated themselves into the Wexlaren culture while living in Woodhaven. After four years, seventeen of the nineteen men had mated with Wexlaren females, breaking the Racial Offspring Law that had been created a century before. The offspring were the first of their kind, a genetic mix between the two races. Of the seventeen offspring, only one was female. These acts were not discovered for over a decade, when a brigade from the Royal Army entered Woodhaven searching for the "missing" men of the original group. By then, the eldest biracial child was nine years old. The soldiers, with no initial hostility, soon told the King at the time, Aroldis Ralan, of the crimes. Aroldis reacted harshly, arresting the men and placing them under trial. The children were left under the care of the Wexlaren, who were also condemned for their actions. However, the Racial Offspring Law failed to include a punishment for the Wexlaren, as it only governed humans. In response, the King declared the Wexlaren as an enemy to the Realm. Prior to these events, the Racial Offspring Law had always been questioned on the reasoning and basis for which the law was created. The reason had been kept confidential, known only by the Royal Family Council and some of the Royal Army. It wasn't known to the public until the Second Laren Wars, three hundred years later. Knowing the Wexlaren held what is now known as the Feral Touch, King Aroldis understood that the offspring could potentially hold the same abilities. Fearing their potential, he called for the execution of all of the offspring. When he personally traveled to Woodhaven to condemn the Wexlaren, he was not granted entry into the city. A standoff commenced for nearly a full day, until the chosen leader of the Wexlaren, Solan Stelfaden, met with King Aroldis at the city's entrance. He pleaded that the children shall not be killed, but will live out their days within the city limits to avoid threat to the realm. The King did not agree to Solan's words, and threatened that a larger brigade would come to make their way into the city by force. With the entire city of Woodhaven rallying back at the Kingdom, Solan had no other choice than to prepare for a battle. The Wexlaren began setting various traps throughout the forest, and built small outposts high in the canopies of the woods. Two weeks later, near the northeastern border of the Forest, a trap was triggered by a scouting brigade of the Royal Army. Two men were killed, while three were able to retreat. The following night, a brigade of some three hundred men stormed the woods, archers equipped with flaming arrows and knights with flaming torches and spears. The army began engulfing the forest with flames, until they were finally met with a blindsided attack by the Wexlaren. The Wex troops were able to hold off the attack for the night, but by morning, reinforcements were sent into the woods to further advance toward the city. During this time, the seventeen children were forced to flee southeastward, to take shelter in the distant outpost of Fadenwood. The group had now been coined the name "the Ferals", and a number of Royal troops were dispatched to search for them.